Bonnie, You're a Fine Girl
by Star-Eva01
Summary: Something has happened and now Bonnie Rockwaller's life, much less her outlook on life has changed. And for the better. Based on the 1972 song "Brandy, You're a Fine Girl" by Looking Glass".
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie, You're a Fine Girl

By Star-Eva01

Part one:

KPKPKPKP

As a teenager, she never really took the time to look at a sunset. Back then, it was just a time of day to her, or kind of like some large alarm clock in the sky. The sun went down at night and came up in the morning. On Friday it meant, depending on the time of the year, that is was almost time for a ballgame, or time to get ready for a night out on a date with some hottie or another. It held no interest to her other than a reminder of a change in her daily schedule.

But not anymore.

She watched the sky intensely as it slowly changed colors. She gazed at the setting sun as if her very life depended on it. It began slowly with the sky blue laced with clouds acting like white highlights and the sun appeared as a search light calling out from the west. Slowly a yellow tint would be added as the sun moved down from it's place high in the sky as it made it's way to some other distant land. Almost like it was making its way to lay down in bed for the night. As the sun started to close the door on this part of the world, it would add orange and red to the mix in the sky. A hint of the fires that burned at its heart. She could see the red on the water as the sun went lower on the horizon, leaving its own version of a lover's kiss on the world. Just as a woman would leave her own mark of lipstick on her man's check.

She knew that as it went lower, it would close that door adding a deeper tint to the red until it turned black. Then this part of the earth would wait until the morning for its return and the process would start up in reverse until the sun was once again hanging high in the sky, shining its own light onto the world again.

She had been standing here, watching the sunset, for hours it seemed to her. But she knew that the time was vague to her. She had come again to see Steven off on another voyage. And, as always, it was more time away from her. Once again she thought about the peculiarity of him leaving at sunset. Like some old Western movie with the cowboy riding off into the sunset with some ranchers daughter sitting in his lap to start a life together.

But in this movie, the cowboy rode off into the sunset alone with the ranchers daughter standing by herself watching him ride off. Only this cowboy was a sailor and the horse was a ship sailing away to some far off port in some other land across the sea.

As the red started to darken, she turned her back to the sea, wiping a tear from her eyes, and started her walk back to her late model car parked at the visitor's parking lot south of the docks.

As her feet carried her on her way, she watched the workers moving about their jobs. After five years, most knew her and took time to say hello and ask how she was doing or if things were ok, just basic chit-chat. And each and every time someone said something to her, she stopped and took the time to reply back. She'd talk to everyone of them and ask how their wife was doing, or how were the kids doing in school, or how that new girlfriend was working out. It was so not the girl she was back in her Middleton High School days.

She crossed from one company's part of the docks into another as she made her way. The first was a company called Rocking Robin, Inc. the sign on the wall of the warehouse almost always made her laugh. Someone had a good sense of humor when they designed the company logo, a red Robin playing the guitar. The next was called International Interstate Imports Inc. It wasn't the logo that she found funny, but the image in her mind. Four Eyes… There were a few more on the way, but it was the last one that she would cross on the way out, and the first one on the way in that always made her smile. There was no logo, and it didn't bring a funny image to mind for her. But for her, the sign on the building should read welcome instead of LLW, Inc.

She turned her head and saw a number of people that she knew. A lopsided grin appeared on her face as she thought of these people working on the docks. They worked doing back breaking jobs so that the rest of the US had the goods that they wanted and needed, and she knew just how hard the life they lead was. After all, the workers of LLW where the closest thing that she had to a family here. And she knew each and everyone of them.

At this part of the docks her path took her well inside the area were the workers did their jobs. And John, the afternoon shift dock foremen for LLW called out to her the moment he saw her.

"I take it that Steven has shipped out lovely Bonnie or are you just here for the view?"

"Steven's ship left about an hour or two ago John," Bonnie replied, and she could not keep a small note of sadness from her voice. It was the only outward sign of the hurt and longing she felt inside. Steven was gone again and she already missed him so that her heart ached with the pain. In the past five years, she had learned the meaning of what it was like to have a part of herself missing. Steven carried her heart with him every time he shipped out. She knew that once she was home, she would spend the next few days crying herself to sleep. That was on the days that she could sleep right after Steven left, after all she had been doing this little dance now for quite a while.

John could hear the sad note in her voice and quickly moved the 15 feet that separated them until he could hold the young woman in his arms. Pulling her in tight, John hugged her just like she was his own daughter. A strong yet tender embrace that only a father could give to his daughter, an embrace that could help heal the soul and the heart. An embrace that her own father had never given her as she was growing up not even until this day.

He could feel her shake slightly in his arms, the tears he knew she wanted to cry only coming out in small shakes and quiet dry sobs.

"Let me get one of the boys to walk you to your car Bonnie," John told her has they broke the hug. She could not help the smile that appeared on her face at his words, and she reflected about how he had always treated her like a third daughter. And she thought that Jess and Katie were lucky to have such a man for a father. And when she saw the group of workers that John called out to included LLW's own colossal of a giant, the smile on her lips turned into a full grin that split her face as the enormous mountain of a man saw her standing there and nodded his head to John.

She watched as the huge man whispered into his partners ear, then walked to where she and John where standing.

"Tommie here will walk you to your car Bonnie, and make sure you get safely on your way," John said then nodded his head to Tommie.

"Sure it would be my pleasure, my Bonnie lass" Tommie answered in his Scottish accent. Then with a bow and an over the top flourish he stuck out his left arm to her.

Taking Tommie's arm in hers, she could not help the laugh that came from her lips as she replied to Tommie's act. She thought it was weird that Tommie, who was born in Edinburgh Scotland, thought that all women born in the US talked like most of the women in the movies that he had watched as a youngster. But she had discovered in the past few years that she "liked weird". So to humor Tommy and to have a little bit of fun herself, she answered in her best impersonation of a classic "Southern Belle" from the state of Georgia with a "Why thank you kind Sir," and a curtsy.

John smiled as he watched Tommie and Bonnie walk away down the docks toward the parking lot. He, like most of the guys working at LLW, had taken to watching over the young woman from Colorado. They were all friends of Steven's and none of them wanted to see her hurt. But all the dock workers knew that hurt was a part of her life.

Hurt and worry were always a portion of the life of a woman in love with a sailor. As were the loneliness and heartache that always companied them. But John also knew that if the woman was strong enough and had enough trust in her heart and had a fire deep inside her soul that would let her survive the long absents, then the rewards could make it all worth while.

For in one day the reunion would ignite the coals of the passion that was at the heart of the love, stoking the fire of the smoldering embers that had been banked with care. Turning them into a raging inferno that would feed the love between them and make them whole again upon the safe return to each other and allow the love to survive the next time he was gone. Until then, the time in-between could not be allowed, and the sailor would leave his mistress for good to be with the one that truly held his heart in her hands.

And to John, along with most of the workers at LLW and those along the docks, Bonnie seemed to carry that fire in her heart and soul and they could see that her love for Steven was strong enough to hold her: with just a little help from her friends on the docks from time to time.

John called the remaining nearby workers together quickly, and told them that Steven had set sail today. He checked his watch and noticed that it was just three hours before the shift ended, and asked everyone gathered if they would like to go see Bonnie after work. With nods of heads, everyone agreed that tonight, like most nights when Steven shipped out, everyone would head for "The Port Call" after work and keep their "Bonnie" company. As always, the message spread like wildfire on the docks.

As everyone got back to work, John could not help thinking about his own daughters Kathrine and Jessica. Both of them off to college in the fall and moving away from home. He could not help but wonder when his daughters found themselves in a place far from home, would someone there watch out for them like the men here on the docks had done for Bonnie after following Steven up here to Seattle?

As Tommie walked her all the way to her car, it wasn't hard for her to picture herself as a fairytale princess from some long ago, far away kingdom being escorted by a dashing knight in shinning armor sworn to protect her from any harm, just like in some old tale told to young girls by their mothers or from the movies. Without her even trying, a memory from her last year of high school came crashing to her mind: the memory of her being, 'ah, elected' homecoming queen and her making some comment to the homecoming king about "their royal subjects". Looking at it now, that was a painful walk into her past and she really did not want to relive it right now.

But as they moved along the docks on the way to the parking lot, men and women stopped working just long enough to called out to her and ask how she was, the image of a queen walking with her Knight among her subjects would not leave her. Even if this time, the image was of a queen that her royal subjects cared for, where they were worried about her welfare and where they were more than proud of her and where they were quite willing to defend her and her honor if she would but ask it of them.

After living and working nearby, and with her relationship with Steven, all the workers on the docks knew her after five years. And all the men acted like the "Big Brothers" she never had growing up back home, and the women acting like her loving "compassionate older sisters" even if they were really younger then herself, unlike her real sisters who had nothing but distain for her and had almost never said a kind or loving word to her.

She recalled one night about a year ago when she had been walking down the docks back to her car from another parting like this one when someone had attacked her. The man, a drifter, had attacked her just past the security gate. His mistake was attacking her during shift change on the docks. Tommie was one of the first one's to hear her screams, and got there in time to see him rip her blouse.

The security guard had called the dock patrol then ran to where she stood with three more dock workers. The police arrived to find her attacker hiding under a truck with a broken arm and a broken nose, a gift from Tommie, and her wearing one of the others workers' coat like a suit of armor. The police had found Tommie starting to lift the truck that her attacker was hiding under so one his co-workers could get at the scumbag so Tommie could break his legs.

Tommie did end up spending the night in jail over it, but he just shrugged it off like water on a ducks back. She found out later, after returning from the hospital, after the police had her checked for any injures, that word had spread like fire on a gas spill, about the attack. And that's how she found herself with over 200 new "Big Brothers and Big Sisters."

She learned after the attack that Tommie's kid sister had been raped when she was eighteen and the scumbag that had done it got away scot-free. Tommie's kid sister would not leave the house for over a year, and then only with Tommie or one of his bothers. Tommie had spent a year looking and had found a nice man that would treat her right then he got them together. They married one year after they had meet and now had two children. And Tommie, the gentle giant of a man that could lift the rear-end of a truck by himself, had become the guardian angel for the whole neighborhood.

Bonnie leaned into Tommie's arm as she thought back to the night of the attack and the aftermath. When Steven found out what happened, he brought together everyone that got involved: the police officers that responded to the call, the entire dock patrol, the security guard on duty that night, and the dock workers, into "The Port Call" and bought everyone a round of drinks. Then another round after that. After that night, Bonnie would have bet that she could walk the docks naked and no one would touch her without her say so. And as if her thoughts provided "The Magic Words", her mind brought the image to life inside her own head: a nude Bonnie walking along the docks without a care in the world, and it made her laugh.

"It's good you see you laugh lass, I know that when Steven leaves it hurts." Tommie said in a voice that was quiet for a man over seven feet tall, and 290 pounds plus.

To Bonnie, Tommie always reminded her of a walking tank. With dark hair, and the frame of someone that has spent most of his life working on docks, Tommie could and did take care of himself and the people that he thought of as "His Family."

"I'll be ok Tommie; it's good to have friends like you that take care of me," Bonnie said.

"Aye my Bonnie lass, that we will." Tommie answered.

They walked the rest of the way to her car with only the soft clicking sound that her heels made on the concrete which was providing a high note to accompany the sound of Tommie's work boots. The mixing of the two sounds turned into a soft musical score worthy of any love story. He watched her unlock the car after he checked around it once and looked inside. Once securely inside, Bonnie rolled the window down.

"Thanks for the escort Tommie. I think I'll be ok form here".

"Aye lass that you will. I'm sure that Johnny be making the arrangements for everyone to be at the "Call" after work tonight for a pint or two." Tommie said as he squatted down beside the car to look Bonnie in the eyes.

"What would I do without you Tommie?" Bonnie asked as she started the car.

"Don't worry your pretty head about that my Bonnie lass, I've got your back," he said as he stood up and started to walk back to the dock and back to his work.

Bonnie managed to drive through the gate and onto 11th South Avenue before she stopped the car on the side of the street. Once the car was in park, she let the tears fall that Tommie's remark had called.

"I've got your back," she muttered in a voice that was incomprehensible. Four words that she had heard for most of the time she was in high school, but during that time in her life, they would have had initials added to the end.

The initials "KP".

She could not count the times that she had heard Ron Stoppable say those words to Kim Possible. She heard them in the hallways, in the gym, at Bueno Nacho, or anywhere she might have bumped into the couple. Her high school rival and her life long best friend. Ron had always said those words with all the conviction of the world behind him.

And how she had hated that with all her heart, back then.

The girl that could do anything and the "Wonder Looser." Miss Perfect and Mr. Sick and Wrong. She could look back now and see how wrong she had been, but then those two were the walking definition of the term "WrongSick." And after high school, even though she didn't go to the same college that they did, she still found herself getting hit with "you know Kim and Ron?"

All it took was one event in her sophomore year at UCLA to change her mind about Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. One event that changed her life and the way she looked at things and the way she looked at Team Possible as a whole, and Kim and Ron Stoppable.

Bonnie finally got her self back under control and wiped the tears from her face. Placing the car back in drive, she started moving again. It took her just a few more moments to reach Southwest Spokane. When the light turned green, she made the left-hand turn onto Alaskan Way. She drove the half mile to the light before turning right onto South Hanford. From there it was just a few more moments before she pulled into the parking lot and around back of the "Port Call."

Turning the engine off, Bonnie sat inside the car for a moment. Then turning so she could reach the change of clothes in the back seat, she moved them into the passenger seat. Adjusting the rearview mirror to her, she quickly checked to see if her makeup still looked ok, and found herself staring into her own eyes.

Steven had told her more then once, that her eyes were one of the things that attracted him to her. John, Tommie, and the boys on the dock had all told her that one day, it would be her eyes that would finally pull Steven from his first love: the Sea. She smiled at the complements and blushed when Thomas told her that her "eyes could steal a sailor from the sea". Thomas even told her once that when she got tired of waiting for Steven to come to his senses, to call him and he would make an "honest woman" out of her.

"You would make a fine wife, dear Bonnie," he told her. And she had hugged him tight and gave him a kiss that left Thomas speechless for over in hour.

'_Poor Thomas_,' she thought, "_if you only knew that someone else had made an honest woman of me before I saw you._' Then she added out loud, "And he belonged to someone else then, and he still does now."

Gathering her clothes and her purse, Bonnie got out of the car and made her way to the backdoor.

"BJ is that you?" asked a male voice as Bonnie closed the door behind her and make sure that it was locked.

She made her way down the hall and entered the area behind the bar before saying a word.

"You know it's me, other wise you would have already called the police and the ambulance to carry me off after you had hit me over the head with that baseball bat you have stuffed under here." Bonnie said with a smile. Then she added, "Besides if I know you and your brother, and I do, you have been watching me from the second that I drove my car on the parking lot with that camera system you two installed."

Both the men behind the bar tried to keep a straight face, but when she laid the clothes bag on the bar, along with her purse, then struck a pose that anyone from her days in high school would have known the second that they saw it as Bonnie in "Queen B" mode, both men burst out laughing so hard that they had to grab the bar to keep from falling onto the floor. After a few minutes standing there, Bonnie picked up her things, and then said "I'm going to leave you twin hyenas' alone and change for my shift. That is if you still haven't added one of those cameras in the office." Then with a little extra action in the caboose, she walked away from the men and into the office of the bar.

Bonnie got the door closed before she started giggling. And she found that she could not stop as she removed a t-shirt from her clothes bag and draped it over the camera in the corner of the office. Once that was done, she started to change clothes.

Off with the long skirt, and into one that came to her mid thighs. Next she changed from a one inch heels into a pair of shoes that were open toed and had a one and a half inch heel that was a little bigger then the ones she had worn to the docks. This heel was great at giving anyone that tried something he shouldn't with her an attitude adjustment, not that it happened that often. Then she changed from a long sleeve blouse into a sleeveless one that also showed a little cleavage.

'_Some things never change_,' she thought as she adjusted the blouse. She remembered one of the first girls she had worked with back in LA had told her that it was sad but true. "The amount of cleavage displayed was in direct proportion the amount of tips that you would get," the girl said as she shook her head sadly. "You would think that in this day and age, that it would be different, but it's not." Bonnie at first had tried to prove her wrong, but ended up just proving her right in the end. And that was at the Campus coffee shop where she got her first waitress job after the "Event".

Chuckling to herself, Bonnie turn to the full length mirror on the back of the door to give her self one last look over before she started work.

'Let's see,' she said to herself. 'Working shoes: Check. Thigh length skirt: Check. Sleeveless blouse: Check. The girls just peeking out enough to say welcome: Check, or should I say Double Check,' and Bonnie giggled at her own "bad joke."

It was then that she saw the locket that was resting between her breasts. She had become so used to wearing it that she forgot that she had it on and only noticed when it wasn't around her neck. The heart shaped locket and the braided chain that held it was made from some of the finest Silver from a little village in the north of Spain. The inside of the locket held two pictures, one of herself and one of Steven. On the front, her name was engraved in an elegant script. On the back, in the same script was the word "Steven".

Carefully, she picked up the locket and pressed the tiny button that opened it. She looked at the pictures of herself and Steven inside, and then the good mood that she was starting to get into came to a crashing halt as she thought of his leaving again to be with his mistress. The woman that he loved even more then her: the Sea.

Steven gave her the locket on a clear and bright summer's day six months after they started dating. He got it for her on one of his last voyage and had had her name engraved onto it there. And she had his engraved on the back after he left for another voyage. The pictures inside were taken during the month that he was shore bound in-between.

The tears started again and part of Bonnie cursed herself as she cried for ever falling in love with someone that could not be there with her all the time. The other part cried for the man that was a part of her soul and prayed for his safe return

She tore her eyes from the locket to look at her reflection in the mirror and into her own blue eyes.

Blue eyes, not teal, that stared back at her with tears pouring down. Blue eyes that took her back to that time and place at UCLA and the event that changed her life. And opened not only her eyes but her heart.

KPKPKPKP

She entered the lecture hall and found a seat about half way up. The professor had been going on for over a week about a special guest lecturer that had agreed to come and talk to the Social Sciences class.

Bonnie really hated this class, after all what could it tell her about things that involved the "Food Chain." She was, after all, Bonnie Jean Rockwaller and she had spent her life manipulating the "Food Chain" anywhere she was. In the two years that she had been at UCLA, she had manipulated her way once again to the top. Being early, she got out her cell phone and started text messaging the UCLA cheerleaders about the new routine that they were going over the next day. Bonnie had played the members "one off the other" when she got on the squad her first year and got herself voted as Captain. A record at UCLA: the first freshman to be elected as captain in the school's history.

It was during that first year at UCLA, and during the push to make cheer squad captain, that her relationship with Senor Senior Jr started to change. Her drive to be at the top interfered with his need of a girlfriend that worshiped the ground he walked on. At the start it was the best thing that had ever happened to her. Jr bought her anything and everything that she wanted; all she had to do was ask. He feed her need to be at the top where she could look down at everyone, and having a boyfriend that could and would buy you a 100,000 car at the drop of a hat worked just right for her. For her part, all she had to do was be at his beck and call all the time. It worked well during the summer after her senior year of high school and into her freshman year at UCLA. But as more of her time was taken up with becoming the cheerleader squad captain, she ended up spending less time being with him.

And it came to a head just after Christmas, when during the break, she stayed at college to insure that a plan she had put into motion to remove a rival for the captaincy interfered with his plans since Jr. just had to have her accompany him to a party in Monte Carlo held by the Royal Family. When he showed up at cheer practice a few days later, demanding to know why she had refused to be with him in Monaco, the argument that took place just outside of the gym, left no doubt with anyone that Bonnie Jean Rockwaller was a force to be reckoned with. She informed Jr. that she had played him for everything she could get out of him and with his mindset she really had no further need of him, thus the incident cemented her reputation on campus as someone you really did not want to be on the bad side of. Or as a few less charitable students would put it: A cast iron bitch.

Bonnie finished her text messaging and looked up to find that most of the lecture hall was now full. Taking a look around, she could see most of UCLA's Deans and adviser committees setting in the first two rows.

Walking up to the front of the class, the professor called for attention.

"I'm glad to see that everyone showed up for a change," he said which brought a laugh from most of the student body along with the faculty members there.

"I'm very pleased that today's guest speakers made time from their busy schedules, and their own class work, to come talk to us today about volunteer work." He paused for a second then added, "Please help me welcome Ms. Kimberly Possible and Mr. Ronald Stoppable, otherwise known as Team Possible."

As everyone else in the lecture hall stood up and applauded, Bonnie could feel the old anger and bitterness starting to boil inside her. '_Two years, and over a thousand of miles and I still have to deal with "Little Miss Perfect and the Wonder Looser."_'

Finally standing up, she could see Kim and Ron shaking hands with the faculty members on the front row. Finally, they made it to where the professor stood and shook his hand. Bonnie sat down with everyone as he handed the floor over to Team Possible.

"Everyone having a good day so far," Kim asked right off the bat.

Bonnie fought the urge to yell "I was until you and the Looser showed up K" but held her tongue.

"I want to say thanks for inviting Ron and myself here today." Kim said as Bonnie watched her looking out into the crowded lecture hall.

Bonnie tuned out what Kim said as she watched both Kim and Ron standing there, trading back and forth talking to the audience and each other. She had no idea how long the "losers" talked. And she might not have even realized the talk was over if it hadn't been for the person sitting next to her bumping into her.

"…again, we would like to thank UCLA for asking us here today. Kim and I would ask that you take a moment to stop and think about those around you, and I'm sure you will agree that helping those around you is its own reward ." Ron said as Bonnie tuned back into the talk from the front of the hall, after shoving the person beside her.

Everyone stood again, and give the pair a round of applause. Bonnie stood as she watched Kim lean over to the professor and whisper something in his ear. He smiled and nodded his head.

"I want to thank Team Possible again for taking the time to come and speak to us today," the professor said. Than added, "Let's give a hand to Ron Stoppable and to the founder of Team Possible, Mrs. Kim Stoppable."

Bonnie thought her jaw was going to hit the floor.

"So, K really married that loser" she muttered under her breath as made her way toward Kim and Ron.

As she got in line to speak with Kim and Ron, Bonnie focused all her thoughts on something "sharkie" to say to them. She was just four people away when Kim saw her. The look on Kim face made her smile, and then the lecture hall speakers started to sound an alarm:

**Code Orange. Repeat Code Orange. Code Orange near the Social Sciences Building.**

During orientation Bonnie, along with all the other students, had been told about the school's alarm system. A code "Orange" was for shooter or terrorist attack on campus.

"Everyone remain calm and move toward the inside wall," called out the varying voices of the adviser committees.

"Mrs. Stoppable, Mr. Stoppable, This way please," from the professor.

"I've got a bad feeling about this KP," Ron exclaimed.

And from Kim's wrist, the familiar 4 tone beep that Bonnie thought and prayed she would never hear again sounded.

"What's the sitch Wade," Kim called out as she moved closer to Ron.

"The UCLA Campus security is reporting seeing a group on campus with a RPG launcher. They have called the authorities and report that they are heading toward the building that you and Ron are in," said another voice from Bonnie's past.

Before Kim could reply, the wall on the right side of the lecture hall exploded leaving a cloud of dust that blocked everything from view and Bonnie found herself flying thru the air to land hard as she impacted with something solid.

_**To be continued**_

Author's notes:

Hello and greetings everyone.

Here's the first chapter in a tale that I think will be at least 4 or 5 chapters long. This story is based on the song "Brandy, You're a Fine Girl" by Looking Glass and was released in 1972. I have really got to stop listening to my "oldies" disks...

This story is my first that has someone other then Kim and Ron as the focus, but don't worry oh fearless reader... Kim and Ron have a roll to play.

I would like to say a big round of thanks to KT and JA of JAKT, the Wonder Father and Daughter team here for their wonderful work beta'ing this story and their much valued input and ideas.

I would also like to thank the "Great and Powerful" Nebmister for his input and support on this story. And I promise Neb, next time I will be more careful what I wish for. I just might get it too…. Inside joke…

Also, a special note here for Kt.

You might have noted that one paragraph is missing… Don't worry, it's safe. You wrote the last paragraph for this story..

This one is for you Kt.

And just to make sure that everything is cool with legal stuff out there:

Kim Possible, and its characters, are copyright by Disney Inc.

I'm just playing here for the fun of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie, You're a Fine Girl

By Star-Eva01

_**Part 2**_

As the dust started to settle, Bonnie found her eyes drawn to a light blue glow where she thought Kim and Ron had been a moment ago. As the air became clearer, she could see Kim standing in front of Ron and a few faulty members that had been close by. Kim's clothes had vanished, and she was wearing the battle suit that Bonnie had seen her wear a few times in her last year of high school. The glow was centered on Kim who held her arms out to her sides and it ended just past her head, fingertips, and feet.

"Kim, the battle suits power reserves are down by 40 percent. It'll take at least 15 minutes to recharge," Wade called out from the Kimmunicator.

"Understood Wade. Ron, get these people out of here!" Kim barked out commands like Mr. Barkin would have back in high school. All that was missing was his usual "Ok people, Listen up" that seemed to start every sentence out of his mouth.

As she sat up with her back to the wall, Bonnie watched Ron quickly move the remaining people inside what was left of the lecture hall to the emergency exits that lead into the hallway or out the side of the building that was still intact.

In the meantime, Bonnie started to crawl to the nearest exit, which took her closer to where Kim was standing. Ron had started moving back towards Kim when Bonnie heard a number of voices with thick heavy accents that made them hard to understand...

"You should have left things alone in Mexico Senorita Possible. You made a number of people very angry, and so you must pay. And my employer said that you should pay a very high price for what you two did." Said one of the three men that entered what was left of the lecture hall through the rather large and new entryway.

Kim started to move almost undetectably as she watched the men enter the area. Bonnie could see that Kim was moving closer to where Ron was consciously closing the gap between himself and Kim. Bonnie could see a number of weapons the men carried. Besides the rifles slung over their shoulders and pistols sticking out of belts, one carried something that looked like a tube on his shoulder.

Two of the three men reminded Bonnie of some of the homeless that she had seen around LA, dressed in old faded jeans with shirts that looked like they had not been washed in some months. The third was dressed in what looked like some kind of slacks and a freshly laundered shirt. All three had long hair and beards.

"Then you should have thought of that before you started smuggling illegal drugs into the US. Our team takes the subject of illegal drugs very seriously," Kim spoke in a voice that was dead calm. At the end of her reply, Bonnie figured that Ron was less then 10 feet away from Kim and a little over 20 from herself.

The one with the tube on his shoulder shook his head than spoke in a language that Bonnie, after two years in LA, knew was Spanish but she didn't know the translation.

"Al infierno con el presente, matar al bastardo y la Puta!"

Whatever had been said, the reaction was immediate. All three men raised the rifles that Bonnie thought might be AK-47's, the only type of weapon that she knew the name of from watching movies, and started firing at Kim and Ron. And just as the bullets starting flying, Kim again held out her hands and a light blue glowing ball appeared around her as Ron rolled the last few feet to her and stood up behind her.

Bonnie suddenly found herself in a real life Jimmy Blamhammer action movie with bullets flying all around her and she could hear the ricochet sounds of them bouncing off walls.

She watched the bullets flying off what her mind thought of as some kind of bubble shield that surrounded Kim and Ron, all the while she could not stop the scream that escaped from her lips. Some part of her mind noticed that when the men had fired all the rounds from the rifles they carried; they dropped them and started firing the pistols. Her scream and the bullets stopped at the same time. And in that moment, she watched in fascination as both Kim and Ron started to move. Kim zigged to the right and Ron zagged to the left.

After all the time that she had spent around both of them in school, she had never seen them working together like this. Kim quickly picked out one man and before he knew what hit him, she was throwing him over her shoulder and onto the ground hard making sure that he would not rejoin the fight by knocking him out cold.

Ron had moved close to the other two, and was moving around like some odd goofball. Both men tried to attack him, but could not seem to connect with the blond haired looser. He was moving weirder and faster than Bonnie thought he could. Finally he grabbed the one without the tube and with an odd move that looked like some kind of a cross between a cartwheel and spin kick knocked him out and had him sailing through the air toward the one that Kim had dispatched. Ron's back was now turned to the last man and close to where Bonnie was hiding in the seats.

Kim surprised Bonnie as she moved without making any noise. She had just enough time to wonder how Kim could move so quickly and quietly before it was ruined by Wade's voice, "Kim, the suits power reserves are at 40 percent."

Bonnie watched the last man standing who seemed to be the leader call out another word that she did not understand. He quickly reached into a backpack that she had not noticed before and removed another missile like the one that he had fired at Kim and Ron, inserted it into one end of the tube, and then raised it back to his shoulder and pointed it at Ron. Screaming out as loud as she could, she watched as what looked like smoke erupting from one end of the tube and the missile from the other which was now heading to where Ron was with his back turned to the on coming object.

To Bonnie the action suddenly took on the quality of a slow motion ballet.

Ron turned his head just in time to see Kim, who somehow appeared out of no where, flying between himself and the oncoming missile. Just the second before she could land, the blue glowing ball abruptly and intensely embraced the pair as if the movement had been choreographed down to the second and the glowing blue shield surrounded both her and Ron a heart beat before the missile could make contact with the shield. The missile literally glanced off the shield and was directed straight up into the ceiling where it exploded into multi-hued colors as it made contact. But the force of the contact from the missile hitting the shield around Kim and Ron knocked them backwards until they both lay inches from where Bonnie was hiding.

The explosion again filled the remaining lecture hall with dust and debris. Bonnie felt something hit her right leg and pin it to the floor. The pain of the debris landing on her was quick and reduced to an aching throb quickly.

The pain ended the slow motion feel of the events around her as she saw the blue glow disappear from around Kim and Ron to be replaced by a cloud of dust that hid them from view.

As the dust started to settle, Bonnie could see the form of Ron leaning over Kim.

"KP," he asked in a tone of voice that Bonnie had never heard before. A tone of voice that conveyed an amount of worry that astounded her, as she watched tears starting to fall from his eyes and land on Kim's face.

"KP… Kim… Kimberly…" he called again, each word filled with more emotion and worry than the last. Bonnie could somehow feel every particle of emotion flowing out of Ron, and it pulled at her in a way that she could not understand.

Then without warning, the blue glow formed again. But it was more subtle and much more intense than the last time she had seen it. And this time, the glow centered on Ron himself.

Bonnie looked into the eyes of Ronald Stoppable, Middleton High School class doofus, and in her opinion the biggest looser that the world would ever know, and saw his eyes turn from a deep chocolate brown to a brilliantly vivid blue in the speed it took him to blink. She heard him call out Kim's name again, but this time he did it in a voice that she would have sworn would leave her deaf and sounded like it came from somewhere other than inside Ron.

"**KIMBERLY!"**

As she watched, Ron's eyes now blazed with a blue fire, the glow that shown around him seemed to pull inward until it appeared that Ron's whole body was a brilliant shade of dark blue with eyes that glowed like to beacons.

Bonnie pulled her eyes away from Ron and Kim as she heard someone start to laugh. As she looked, the man who had launched the missile had moved to his companions and had managed to get them onto their feet.

"La puta está muerta, ahora es su turno" he said with a smug tone to his voice.

Ron slowly stood up, his face shone with an anger that Bonnie had never seen there before in all the years she had known him, and he turned to face the men. He took the first step toward them as the leader again placed the tube on his shoulder and launched another missile at him.

Bonnie reached out her hand and grasped her high school rivals hand thinking '_Kim,_ _it's all done but the goodbyes_,' when she watched Ron reach out with his hand, grab the missile from the air and throw it through the opening in the ceiling.

"**NO ONE HURTS KIM!! NO ONE HURTS MY KIMBERLY ANN**," he called out and in a blink; he was on the three men.

Bonnie saw Ron grab the metal tube from the leader and faster than she could comprehend. He bent it around the man like it was made of string cheese, pining his arms to his sides. As he turned to face the other men, he hurled the first toward the remaining wall. The leader hit the wall with enough force to knock him unconscious, and he hung there like someone throwing a coat on a hook fixed to a wall.

Reaching out, Ron grabbed the remaining men, one in each hand, and spun in place. As he again turned to face the remaining wall, Ron released both and sent them flying into the wall to hang unconscious with their leader.

Bonnie felt Kim's fingers twitch in her hand, and she thought she heard Kim whisper something. Before she could think, Ron was kneeing down beside his beloved.

"I'm here Kim," he said in a voice that was just above a whisper but still had that other worldly sound to it, His face was that of the class clown again that she had known all her years in high school, but she could feel emotions pouring out of him that she did not understand.

"I love you Ronnie, my beautiful husband." Kim whispered. Her voice growing weaker with each word.

'_She's dieing_,' Bonnie thought. And as if the thought was a trigger, Ron reacted by taking her other hand in his and placing it next to his heart while lovingly cupping her face with the other.

"You can't leave me KP. Not like this." he said and as he spoke, each word got a little louder. Until he screamed "**I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE!"** once again in that voice that seemed to come from some other world. And with each spoken word, Bonnie watched that blue glow begin to expand until it not only enclosed Kim and Ron, but herself as well.

Suddenly, it felt like a bolt of lightning was racing up her hand that touched Kim and it flowed to every part of her body. The pain in her leg went away immediately, and Bonnie gasped as a feeling akin to being thrown into a freezing pool of water followed. Just as fast as the freezing cold hit her, she felt a warmth that she could not describe, if her life depended on it, that seemed to spring out of her chest and spread to every part of her body. Every part of her was filled with a boundless energy that pushed away all signs of exhaustion or weariness and left her feeling like she could do anything.

Then she felt something call to her. Like a force crying out to a part of herself that she did not know was there. Calling out with a need that she could only translate as an over powering desire to be whole. She could feel it building; growing stronger and stronger with every nanosecond until she thought it would consume her. Then she felt a tiny echo of that feeling from somewhere else, calling out the larger part of her.

She felt like she was flying as the overpowering need seemed to flow to the tiny echo. Feeling herself pulled along with no control, Bonnie thought of a moth being pulled to the flame of a fire. And when the stronger found the weaker, she could feel that tiny light being taken into the stronger one's own might and feeding it. Giving it strength while at the same time it held the weaker like the most fragile thing ever on the world and the stronger's very existence hinged on the weaker one.

As she watched Ron pull Kim to himself, and somehow pull herself as well, Bonnie could somehow see an image overlay what she saw with her own eyes. An Image of:

_a small girl no older then four with red hair in pigtails wearing a light green sleeveless dress talking to a blond boy of the same age wearing a light red shirt._

Bonnie blinked her eyes and shook her head to clear the double image, but the second that her vision refocused on Ron holding Kim in his arms, the double vision returned as what she saw was again overlaid with another:

_Kim dress in a long sleeve sweater colored a lighter shade of red then the sweatpants she had on sitting to a couch with her legs tucked under her and to the side with her emerald eyes looking out under half hood lids._

Blinking her eyes again, Bonnie saw Ron carefully move a stray hair from Kim's face, while at the same time she saw:

_Kim in a light blue top and a pair of charcoal colored pants standing a hallway looking out with a mischievous and sexy look on her face then of Kim dressed in the same way giving her a kiss that left her breathless and fainting from the passion felt in that one moment._

Before Bonnie could even try to blink or shake her head to clear the double images much less the emotions that were swirling around inside her, the one overlaying image was replaced by:

_Kim in a black dress that came down to mid thigh with red high heels and matching red earrings and bracelets standing at the bottom of some stairs with a come hither look on her face._

Multiple images now started cascading into her brain like old time home movies shot with no rhyme or reason shown at a speed that Bonnie never would have been able to follow normally, but somehow now she could:

_Kim was now standing on some stage with a blue halter top with USA printed in white that left her midriff bare with matching leather belt, bracelets and necklace with a pair of dark red pants, _

_Kim dressed in a cheerleader uniform of white, purple and gold, then in the same uniform but in a solid purple with red trim,_

_Kim walking down a runway wearing a light purple full length dress with her hair up and with golden earrings and a matching necklace, _

_Kim in a shoulder less dress in light and dark blue with matching earrings, in a light purple dress with a black robe worn over it tied with a golden belt._

The images kept coming and coming, changing faster and faster, one after another after another. In one, Bonnie knew that the Kim she saw was in high school, the next it was Kim as a small child, the next Kim was the age she was now, then Kim in middle school at her first Cheerleader tryouts, then Kim was back in high school. There was no rhyme or reason to the images, the only thing that they had in common was Kim herself.

Along with the images came an emotion that Bonnie had never felt before in her life. Try as she might, she could not place it. Then it hit her, affection. Only stronger. Overpoweringly stronger. As the images kept changing, Bonnie could somehow feel or even see that Kim became more beautiful each time. And that affection was growing by leaps and bounds along with it.

Then she understood what it was. That thing that she could only think of as affection. '_It's Love_,' she thought. '_This is what love feels like when it is given without reservations or restrictions. The love he feels for her._'

Bonnie had never felt anything like it, not even from her mother or father, much less her sisters. She thought she knew what love was, she had even said "I love you" to Brick in high school and to Jr during that summer not so long ago. She had even told her mother and father that she loved them, but she had never felt it like this. It had strength, a power of emotion that seemed to burn something inside her. Somehow it hurt like nothing she had ever felt in her life, while at the same time it was the most glorious thing that she had ever felt.

"_Stay with me Kimberly, I don't think I can live if you leave me_." Bonnie heard Ron say, but it took a moment for her to understand that she did not hear it with her ears, but that she somehow heard it in her mind, in her heart, in her soul.

Bonnie watched as Ron held onto Kim with the appearance of someone hanging on to the edge of a cliff. The images continued to overlap what her eyes saw; images that she somehow understood now where coming from Ron, images of his life with his best friend for life and now his wife. Images of their life together, and some of them repeated, coming again and again to her mind. But the image that returned the most, the one that evoked the most emotion, was of Kim standing in a church wearing a wedding dress of white as her emerald eyes shone from underneath a veil of pure lace that framed her auburn hair. The image of Kim walking down the aisle, of Kim walking toward her. Toward Ron.

The image of Kim's wedding to Ron.

And that image, of Kim in her wedding dress, was it's self overlaid with another. Of a red haired woman in a flowing robe hovering just inches off the ground as her wings of auburn reach out like her arms to hold something, or someone as she seem to glow with a light surrounding her. The smile on her face seemed to have the power to light every corner anywhere in the world. And her eyes were emerald islands of mystery that called out to you, begging you to lose yourself in them. An image of Kimberly Ann Possible as an arch angel sent to earth, an angel of such beauty that to gaze upon her for just a microsecond is to know what true beauty is.

Then it hit her, she put everything together in her mind and in her heart and she understood. Maybe for the first time in her life, she understood.

'_This is how he sees her_', she thought, '_how much he loves her. To him, she is everything, his whole world. God, how can anyone love like that?_'

"_Ronnie, where are you? I'm cold Ronnie, and I'm alone …"_ from a voice that Bonnie also seemed to hear inside her mind. Kim's voice, and it sounded so far away, and so weak.

"_I'm coming KP. Hold on_," Bonnie heard Ron's voice as again the warmth she felt earlier increased and she could feel his love for Kim calling to Kim, reaching out to Kim, flowing out to Kim.

Calling out to Bonnie, reaching out to Bonnie, flowing out to Bonnie.

The feeling of love that flowed into her seemed to be doing something to her. Bonnie could see all the deeds she had done as she was growing up. All the times that she looked down on someone, all the names she had ever called anyone, all the acts or plots she had done just so that she could climb one step higher on the "Food Chain", every time that she had been the "Queen Bitch" in her life. And now she could see, could understand just what she had done, what harm she had enacted, and see in a real sense the lives she had hurt on her quest to the top of that damn "Food Chain."

She shook her head and closed her eyes. She didn't want to see that, didn't want to relive any of it. Seeing it now only brought her a pain that she could not describe and she did not want to feel it.

Then suddenly all the images stopped. Bonnie could clearly see Ron holding Kim and could see for the first time that the battle suit looked to have been damaged. Then it seemed that everything abruptly changed. Everything seemed to flash to a pure white, a blinding white. Then instantly Kim and Ron appeared…

KPKP

Ron dressed in his mission clothes on his knees, holding Kim dressed in that purple top and black pants. She seemed weak and hurt.

"Stay KP, please stay with me"

"I want to my love, but I'm not sure if I can."

"Who are you KP?"

"I'm Kim Stoppable."

"No, you aren't. Tell me **KP**, who are you??"

"I'm Kimberly Ann Stop..."

"Possible. You are Kim Possible. The woman that I love more then life. Say it KP, tell me who you are!!"

"I'm Kim Possible, I'm Kimberly Ann Possible!!"

"And what can Kim Possible do?? What is the motto of the Possible family?"

"I can do anything. Anything is possible for a Possible."

"Then prove it one more time, my beloved, prove one more time that you truly can do anything and that anything is possible for a Possible. Fight to stay with me."

"My name is Kim Possible, my husband is Ron Stoppable, and I can do anything!!"

KPKP

...Then just as abruptly, everything was back, and Bonnie could see Ron holding Kim again in the remains of the lecture hall. Could see that blue glow around Ron grow brighter and darker at the same time. And she could see it was moving into Kim.

Bonnie could still hear Kim's voice, but it now seemed to be growing stronger, could hear it getting closer. With every repeat of "_**I'm Kim Possible, my husband is Ron Stoppable, and I can do anything,**_" Kim's voice was stronger, louder and more clear then the last. But now she could also hear Ron's voice, in-between each repetition calling out in his stronger voice asking her again and again "Again KP, tell me just who you are."

When she could tell that both voices where the same strength, equal in every way, somehow in her heart she just knew that Ron had used the same strange thing that he had used back at their high school graduation. He had used it to somehow call Kim back to him after she had gambled with her life to save his, and even though she had won and he was safe, she was going to pay the price of his life with hers.

Bonnie felt her hand slip out of Kim's. Opening her eyes, she could see Kim reach up with her arms to hold Ron and his hands move hold her tightly to himself. Both talking at the same time, saying the same words:

"I love you."

She watched as Kim and Ron softly kissed each other. Bonnie could see the love flow from one to the other and back again through that kiss. And the blue glow's center seemed to shift from Ron to become centered in-between the pair. As the kiss intensified, the glow around them seemed to get brighter. The glow seemed to rise into the air and carried Kim and Ron with it. They stopped just a few feet into the air, and centered exactly inside.

'_I see now_,' Bonnie thought to herself. _'I wish that I could find someone like that. To find a love like they have._' Then she added, '_Well, I understand now and I don't want to be like I was_.'

"_**It would seem that you have learned your lesson then Bonnie Jean Rockwaller.**_" Said a strange voice inside Bonnie's head that seemed to be made up of many different voices.

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked as pulled her eyes from Kim and Ron hovering a few feet off the floor, sharing a kiss that conveyed every meaning of the word love in that one simple act, to look for source of the voices.

"_**You may call us a group of interested parties Bonnie Jean Rockwaller. The Master and Mistress do not know of our conversation with you. We however know of their wish to help others. To that end, we have decided to act ourselves and show you the error of your ways. We have allowed you to bear witness to the actions of the Master as he gives of his life to help the Mistress.**_ "

"To give of his life?" Bonnie asked the voices that she could somehow hear inside her mind, but could not see.

"_**To return the Mistress to the point that those you call Doctors can finish healing her, the Master gives of his own life. Thus making his allotted time on this plane of existence shorter. This is not the first time that the Master has done this, nor will it be the last. The Master does this knowing that it shortens his own time here. He does this so that the Mistress, the one that is the other half of what you would call his soul, may keep doing what she was meant to do: Help others. And it is the Master's place to be by her side, so that he may complete her as she completes him, and that they both may do what it is that they where born to do.**_"

Bonnie closed her eyes as she thought, '_I never want to be that person that I was again_.' And then she thought about the old saying about having your eyes opened.

"_**Yes, Bonnie Jean Rockwaller that is an interesting idea. A reminder of the lessons taught here. You shall have your reminder, but also know this: the one that you wish for, the other part of yourself is coming. There will be trials that will come with your other half, but if you have learned your lessons here, you will over come the problems that are to come and the love that the Master and Mistress share you too shall have in your own way and time.**_"

Opening her eyes, Bonnie watched Kim and Ron slowly float back to the ground. As their feet touched the floor, the blue glow around then slowly dissipated until it vanished altogether, leaving the pair standing there.

Bonnie felt an over powering need to sleep, and she closed her eyes just as she heard voices calling out into what was left of the lecture hall. Asking if everyone was ok. The last thing she saw was Ron placing Kim's arm around his shoulders as he placed his own around her waist to help give some support. Then her world faded to the black of sleep.

**_KPKPKP_**

As she stood in the office of the "Port Call" looking into the mirror, Bonnie watched the tears fall from her eyes as she recalled the nursing staff at UCLA's on campus hospital asking if she was wearing contacts after she woke-up there. When she had told them that she did not wear contacts and asked why they asked, they told her that someone must have made a mistake when she got her drivers license renewed the last time.

"They have you listed with Teal colored eyes, that's all Ms. Rockwaller."

Bonnie just smiled at the nurse and agreed that it must have been a mistake that she didn't catch. But when she looked into a mirror for the first time after the attack on the school, she found herself looking into the face of a Bonnie Rockwaller with eyes not teal, the color that had looked back at her from the mirror her whole life, but the color of blue that matched the glow around Kim and Ron as they kissed hovering over the debris covered floor in the remains of the lecture hall.

"A reminder of the lessons taught here," she said to the reflection that stared out of the mirror at her. "I won't forget."

_**To be continued**_

Author's notes:

Hello and greetings everyone.

Here's the 2nd chapter in this tale. This story is based on the song from Looking Glass called "Brandy, You're a Fine Girl" and was released in 1972.

I would like to say a big round of thanks to KT and JA of JAKT, the Wonder Father and Daughter team here for their wonderful work beta'ing this story and their much valued input and ideas. You guys are a blessing. Thanks for you wonderfull words. And it is my great honor to call you friends and Co-Partners in Crime.

I would also like to thank the "Great and Powerful" Nebmister for his support on this story, thanks for letting me bounce an idea or two off you. And I promise Neb, next time I will be more careful what I wish for. I just might get it too…. Inside joke…

And just to make sure that everything is cool with legal stuff out there:

Kim Possible, and its characters, are copyright by Disney Inc.

I'm just playing here for the fun of it.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Star-Eva01


End file.
